WB Kids
)|Row 3 title = Picture format|Row 3 info = 1080i HDTV (downscaled to letterboxed 480i for the SDTV feed)|Row 4 title = Slogan|Row 4 info = Where fun never ends!|Row 5 title = Country|Row 5 info = United States|Row 6 title = Language|Row 6 info = English|Row 7 title = Replaced|Row 7 info = One Magnificent Morning (block only)|Row 8 title = Headquarters|Row 8 info = 1050 Techwood Drive NW, Atlanta, Georgia|Row 9 title = Sister channel(s)|Row 9 info = Adult Swim Boomerang Cartoon Network The CW }} WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW, having premiered on July 27, 2019, replacing , and the channel version four months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of , airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, , and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. History Confirmation In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all of the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing after five years of existence. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Warner Bros. as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by November 2nd, 2019. The launch sequence was inspired by 's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the channel. The camera then pans over to an animated version of Madison McDougal-Hamilton (voiced by herself) drawing Ollie and Wendy in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the channel. Mascots Much like WB Kids Magazine, the channel has two mascots: a skater boy named Ollie (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) and a beautiful genie named Wendy (voiced by Liliana Mumy), both being created by Madison McDougal-Hamilton. They primarily announce the upcoming cartoons, host the blocks and host special events as well. When asked if there's something going on between them, Madison replied that they are indeed dating. Programs See List of programs aired on WB Kids (block) and List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel). Programming blocks See /Blocks. Idents/Promos See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements *Warner Bros. Entertainment **Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) **New Line Cinema (family films only) **Warner Animation Group (select films only) **Warner Bros. Animation **Turner Entertainment **Hanna-Barbera **Cartoon Network **DC Comics (animated films and series only) *WildBrain *Corus Entertainment * *Hasbro * * International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone Africa Spain Portugal and Lusophone Africa Europe, Middle East and Africa Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 14th, 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and WarnerMedia. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, serving as a sister channel to Cartoon Network Canada. Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Korea The Korean version version of the channel premiered on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. At this time, it is currently unknown if it will have the WB Kids block or not. Japan The Japanese version of WB Kids will premiere on May 2020. China Schedule For the block schedule, click here: WB Kids/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: WB Kids/Channel Schedule. TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). *TV-Y (preschool shows) *TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) *TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows and theatrical films) Slogan *''Your new favorite cartoon place!'' (July-December 2019; despite the slogan receiving favorable reviews, this slogan was short-lived) *''Where fun never ends!'' (December 2019-present) *''Ain't we stinkers?!'' (comedy programming) *''Fuel up!'' (action programming) Reception Critical response The block version received favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, look and design, while the channel version received critical acclaim. Gallery Logos WBKids.png|July-December 2019. WB Kids on The CW logo (July-December 2019).png|The CW variant (July-December 2019). WB Kids logo Redesign (Sheild only).png|Variant without Kids. WB Kids logo Redesign (Flat variant).png|Flat variant. WB Kids logo Redesign (Sheild only, Flat variant).png|Flat variant without Kids. WB Kids on The CW logo.png|The CW variant. WB Kids on The CW logo (Flat variant).png|The CW flat variant. Blocks Cartoon Cartoons from Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Cartoons. WarnerAction logo.png|WarnerAction. WB Kids Jr. logo Redesign.png|WB Kids Jr. Tropes See WB Kids/Tropes. See also *Cartoon Network *Boomerang Trivia *Both the block and the channel have a characteristic 6-note tune as its jingle, strongly resembling the final notes of Merrily We Roll Along, better known as the Merrie Melodies theme song. *The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days, being previously used for the CW4Kids 2008 promo. **This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo). *Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy shorts are not shown, despite being in the block. *It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. *After the success of the block, this has started a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. *Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". **However, on the channel, the on-screen bug from only November (when the channel premeires) will have just the WB Kids logo. **In the awakening of the new logo, while the "WB Kids on The CW" remained, the channel on-screen now simply just has the shield. *The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts, etc.). *Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. *Unlike the original Kids' WB block, both the block and the channel (since December 2019) use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds, being made by Rainmaker Entertainment. * Category:Programming blocks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television channels Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:The CW Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas